


Pet

by Elysionia



Category: House of Cards (US TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Blow Jobs, Claire gets railed, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Seduction, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 12:11:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19317928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysionia/pseuds/Elysionia
Summary: Claire thinks of Meechum as a loyal guard dog who’s willing to do anything they ask of him.F.U. indeed.





	Pet

At first she was hesitant. They haven’t done this in a long time.

Afraid of a big scandal, that their status would expose them to the people and create a media sensation of the year. She doesn’t want to end up more exposed. It would be the last thing they need after her recent photograph scandal with Adam. People already calling her adulteres, baby killer and even more horrific things she doesn’t care to recall. With something like this she can imagine the bright billboards surrounding the Capitol. Glowing in red, shouting about the Vice President fucking a secret service agent with the Second Lady of the United States.

It certainly isn’t the best way to get the publicity and back up they need to make Francis the President.

 

But for the time he’s serviced them, Meechum has proven himself to be very trustworthy. His loyalty getting close to the level of Doug’s. At first it was a game between Francis and her that they had been playing for a year since Edward joined Francis’ detail. Laying everything carefully out so they can strike when the time is right. Two big cats praying on a small bunny ready to pounce on their prey.

 

Everything was put into motion with a brick through their town house’s window that shattered Edward Meechum’s demeanor as well as the dining room’s window. A tragic accident really. No one should ever feel unsafe in their own home. In Francis’ plans the only purpose of the brick was to bring poor Marty Spinella and his teachers union down. But how delightful advantage it was to get Meechum into their pocket after he tried to protect them, and without any thought of the consequences shot escaping Doug.

 

Francis made sure that Edward wasn’t fired but moved from Washington police to the Secret service and kept on their detail. His gratefulness and the feeling of being in debt to them made him even more willing to serve them. It’s unbelievable, almost admirable how he follows them and drinks in every word that leaves their lips. Claire thinks of Meechum as a loyal guard dog who’s willing to do anything they ask of him. He even helped Francis to practice his opening pitch for the baseball game. Maybe he saw that Frank’s a lousy pitcher and wanted to spare him from the shame.

 

With simple, small tests scattered around the year, they found out he was ready to take the next step. A cup of coffee here and there, the baseball, protecting her after the horrifying attempt to attack her. Fixing the broken rowing machine and carrying it upstairs for her. With every passing day she lets her gaze linger on his muscular frame more openly, for longer than is necessary. She makes their fingers brush as she offers him a steaming cup or a heavy crystal tumbler.

 

Of course they’re not blind. Anyone could see how Edward looks at them. His dark eyes following closely after them, always longing for more. For Francis’ birthday he had gotten him fancy pair of cufflinks with his initials on them.

F.U. indeed.

More than a generous gift to give for your employer. She can feel the electricity in the air as they stand next to each other. Edward’s face is priceless when she interrupts the boys in the backyard to sits on Francis’ lap in her deep v-neck cardigan. His eyes linger on her bared chest as she and Francis toast their beers for Meechum. Frank has caught his eyes on Claire and on him in more times he can care to count. But how can they imply wanting him without scaring the poor boy away.

 

His plan is brilliant. It’s time to make things move faster, he’s tired of waiting. Frank sets up the scene as he knows Meechum will soon be announcing of his departure. Upstairs is the only private area where many others aren’t allowed. Wooden stairs creak with his steps, climbing up swiftly, nearing his renewed study and that’s when he presses the play button. As the door of his study opens Edward is stunned in place. His face blushes in utter embarrassment having caught Frank red handed watching porn. Frank had chosen the scene carefully for Meechum to see where a woman is spit-roasted. Now he has planted the seed, the idea of having a threesome, inside of his head.

 

After wiring Meechum up he shuts the computer and strolls to their bedroom with a winner smile on his face. Claire is still stuck in her pencil skirt and a light blue button up from the day. Her hands run across the keyboard before her icy eyes focus on him. She looks charming, smart, sexy with her black reading glasses popped on her nose. He can’t help but to chuckle facing the mirror as he carefully removes his F.U cufflinks on the dresser. His hearty chuckle gets Claire’s undivided attention.

 

Francis rarely looks so satisfied with himself. He never laughs nowadays with all the stress they’re under. That smile tells her he’s won something. When he coyly tells her about what happened in his study minutes ago, Claire is surprised with his boldness. There’s a spark inside Francis’ brown eyes she hasn’t seen in a while. Her laugh rings in the bedroom when she imagines how mortified poor Edward must have looked like. It’s the most beautiful sound Frank has heard in a while. Francis plops on the bed next to her and for a second they sink into their memories of what they used to be twenty years ago.

 

After resting against her arm he voices his desires, his thoughts of what they are going to do when the right time arrives. His voice is always so soothing and comforting. He could make her believe anything he says. At first she’s still a little hesitant even though she can’t help but to feel the desire towards Edward. Curiosity of what it would be like. It’s a risk to take but Francis’ kisses melt away the last bits of hesitation in her. She appreciates his honesty, his straightforward words and his ability to always speak the truth to her. They are going to do this together.

 

.:.:.

 

After the troubles with Meghan she feels a twinge of quilt blooming inside of her. She pushes the blooming flowers of pain away, for these kinds of feelings are not allowed for her anymore. In the solitude of her empty house she’s ready to drown herself in red, instead of going through the emotions bubbling up from the rape bill, Meghan and especially the memories of Dalton McGinnis.

Couple of glasses later the light glass accidentally slips from her feeble fingers. Thin shards fly across the cold tile floor of the kitchen and in seconds Meechum runs to her rescue. When his hand starts to bleed with his life blood, red dripping on the tiles, she knows this would be it. Quickly she glances at the clock, Francis would come home in an hour. She offers her help and Edward accepts her care as she bandages his bleeding hand and passes him the heavy glass of whisky. She didn’t have to push him to it. He accepts the bourbon with a boyish smile.

 

One hour to wove a web he can’t escape from.

She’s a wonderful actress. The deep red swimming in her glass has very little to do with the flush of her cheeks. She’s drunk from the heavy air around them, what they are about to do. From the opening of their front door Frank can hear her laugh ringing in the dining room, echoing through the dark foyer. It makes his heart leap to hear Claire’s sincere laugh at Edward’s joke. He’s not the only one who can make her happy. From the shadows he approaches the pair slowly like the predator he is. Before he steps out from the dark his eyes lock with Claire’s. One glance is enough to confirm him it’s certain.

They will do it tonight.

 

.:.:.

 

Since that evening filled with debauchery Meechum’s night shifts have become more common. His ever strengthening schoolboy crush on them is quite endearing. The passionate nights between them and Edward has ignited the simmering fire deep in Claire’s core. It has also brought her and Francis closer together together. She and Frank haven’t been this intimate with each other since Zoe’s death. They are almost satisfied.

 

This time they’re ready to try something more, something new now that Meechum has gotten over the initial shock of getting to fuck them. At first he had needed some training but he’s eager to learn anything they are willing to teach him like the puppy he is. And like any dog, he has to remember his place whatever may happen.

 

Doors slam open and close as they arrive in a tangle of limbs to Frank and Claire’s dimly lit bedroom. It’s Saturday night after some fancy unimportant gala meant only for sucking up people who are higher in the food chain than you. The Underwoods couldn’t be bothered with something lowly like that but it’s important to keep face and show that they publicly support the President in every possible way. They managed to escape the gala fairly early apologizing Garrett for not being able to attend the afterparty. Eager to get back home quickly. The soon changing day means that they can stretch this on for how long they want to. No one is going to bother them on a Sunday.

 

They steal kisses between each other while trying to move inside the bedroom. He and Claire had a couple of drinks at the gala. Her body feels light and her mind is finally at ease. The air is heavy with anticipation as they passionately kiss. Their breaths mix together as Claire pulls away from Edward’s lips giving Francis more room to kiss him. He tastes like expensive whiskey and smoke against Edward’s mouth.

 

Claire turns to close the heavy door to their bedroom carefully, shutting the outside world out. Now they are finally alone. With couple of steps to the drawers, she slowly starts stripping off her deep navy gala dress. Sea of deep blue silk pools on the floor at her feet revealing her lithe body. Edward and Francis are kissing each other passionately completely ignorant of missing Claire. Frank’s hands run over Meechum’s strong shoulders, his muscular back, caressing him deeper into the kiss. Meechum can hear his heartbeats racing from the anticipation. Their kisses are rough and needy. He wants this, needs this. The pair radiates with heat as their dress pants are starting to get more restrictive with each passing second.

 

Clinking of the hanger snaps Frank out of the dream that is Edward Meechum.

‘’For God’s sake Claire.’’ Frank turns his head to Claire, who’s apparently more interested in folding her expensive designer dress neatly on the hanger than engaging with them.

Frank keeps watching her precise work as Edward nuzzles hot kisses down his neck. Licking salt from his skin. That woman is impossible. It’s all power play for her. With the dress folded Claire reaches behind her back and snaps open her boring nude bra freeing her breasts. Her bare back seems to gleam in the dim light as she turns from the chair with a poise and grace smiling seductively at the dumbstruck Edward, who’s kisses have stopped with the sight of her bare breasts. Edward’s mouth has gone dry like the desert like Frank’s, who can’t help but to appreciate his wife’s perfect body even after being married to her for 27 years.

 

Claire is all legs and temptation as she strides back to her men, wearing only her nude lace panties and black patent Louboutins. The tall heels make her feel more powerful, more in control of the situation. Edward is even taller than Francis which makes Claire petite besides them. Edward’s mouth falls open as she gets closer to them. He would like nothing more than to kiss down her sternum and feast on her breasts but it’s not his call to make. Meechum’s chocolate brown eyes are locked in Claire’s as she presses her lips gently against his. There’s burning fire inside her cold blue eyes. Her hands grasp against his suit lapels pulling him tight against her her. He can feel the heat of her bare skin through his black suit. The softness of her bare breasts against his strong chest. His hands travel down to caress her tiny waist making her shiver. Meechum claims her mouth and sucks on Claire’s lower lip as her nimble fingers open his deep red tie and attack the small buttons of his dress shirt.  

 

Frank admires the pair as he undresses his jacket, tie and dress shirt. He’s in no hurry as he watches his wife working on Meechum’s white shirt. Without a sound he sneaks back to the pair. Edward flinches from surprise as Frank’s warm hands wrap firmly around Meechum’s waist from behind. Edward can feel Frank stirring against his backside which makes his cheeks flush with a fresh colour. His skin prickles under Frank’s touch.

Edward can’t help but to lean back against Frank to grind against him. It’s unbelievable that the Underwoods would want him. Frank’s hand moves down from his strong core and cups Edward’s hardening length through the dress pants as his free hand starts to work on removing the heavy leather belt with the holster. Edward releases Claire’s lip with a breathy moan against her mouth from Frank’s hands.

 

The Underwoods work as a team when Claire’s hands join Francis to help undressing Edward until he’s standing all naked before them. He is beautiful and his body strong from all the years of service. Frank’s rough hands caress Edward’s now rock hard cock. The world spins around Edward as he closes his eyes. Like water Claire slips away from Edward’s arms. She rounds the boys up, her hand tracing Francis’ still covered shoulders. Her fingertips run over the nape of his neck light as a feather. With her heels she’s tall enough to whisper obscenities to him. Her hot breath against the shell of his ear drives him wild and makes his manhood throb against Edward’s ass. Frank is glad that Meechum is too focused on the pleasure his hand is bringing to him, and is unable to hear her seductive whispers against his ear, because Edward would probably have spilled on his hands right then.

 

‘’Now it’s not fair that you’re the only one who’s dressed.’’ Claire light voice smirks out loud as Francis lets go of now gasping Edward.

Francis grabs on the hem of his white t-shirt throwing it away. Without any hesitation Claire dives straight into his strong arms. Her hands caress his now bared upper body as they slide down his stomach. Her hands feel cold against his burning hot skin as they start working down his pants. The Underwoods kiss fiercely as his belt finally clatters to the floor. They know each other’s bodies even with their eyes closed. Their questing hands have memorized every curve, wrinkle and freckle. It’s familiar, safe. There’s no questioning what makes the other shiver from pleasure.

The verbal communication they use in these new moments are meant for Edward’s ears only.

 

Golden haze from the alcohol has left her body. She’s not drunk from the champagne but his smouldering kisses. Even though his touch is familiar, she can’t help but to moan against his neck as his roaming hands have claimed her ass. He loves her toned backside. His hands slide up over her buttocks to her lacy panties. The route is familiar as his other hand makes its way between her legs, cupping her hot sex through the lace making her moan appreciatively. Pleasure bubbling up inside of her. The precise caresses of his fingers against her sex create a delicious friction with the lace rubbing against her aching clit. He can feel the wet heat of her through the fabric. Her heavy breathing hot against his neck and almost inaudible mews of pleasure in his ear, make his hard cock twitch against her taut stomach. She’s more intoxicating than a fine wine. Francis’ hands slip underneath the wet lace, teasingly tracing his fingers around the edges before ripping it off, ruining the piece of delicate lace completely.

 

Edward watches the show unfold from the plush bed. The sight of the Underwoods naked together is driving him mad. They make for a pretty picture. Slowly he strokes his own throbbing member while waiting for the pair to turn their attention back to him. Meanwhile he’ll enjoy the show while it lasts. It’s strangely erotic, even voyeuristic to see Frank’s hands caressing her tender breasts with care as his teeth nip on Claire’s beautiful neck. Surely making a mark on her. He can see her wearing those high necked blouses next week. Claire’s ragged breathing gets heavier from his lips as her talented fingers have moved from Frank’s shoulders down to stroke his thick cock. Edward would love nothing more but to sink on his knees and service Frank with his mouth. His cock pulses and a groan escapes his mouth with the thought, and it’s enough to get the Underwoods to remember his existence.

 

‘’Get on the bed.’’ Frank instructs as the pair unwillingly let go of each other.

Claire smiles slyly to Edward as she steps down from her heels to the floor. Her height dropping drastically. With a grace of any feline, she crawls on the bed closing on Edward, who is propped up by their plush pillows. Their lips meet in a tender kiss as Claire hovers over his body. Her lips are so soft and sweet compared to Frank’s. All of Edward’s blood is directed to his groin as her hand slowly traces his quivering abdomen. Edward doesn’t let go of her sweet mouth but moans against her red lips. Pleasure spins inside of him and he wants to have her now.

‘’Meechum help her to turn around.’’ Francis deep voice commands Edward. There’s something arousing about the commanding rumble of Frank’s voice that makes him twitch.

 

Her long legs lock under his arms as she turns around to face Francis. Edward’s hands are free to caress Claire’s bare backside tracing the lines of her toned legs, before pulling her closer to him by her hips. Her knees are spread wide over Meechum’s strong chest, where she can feel the puffs of his heavy breathing hot against her wet sex. Sparks of arousal rise from her core as her body longs to be touched.

Finally Edward’s fingers slowly trace around her bare cunt spreading her dripping wetness around. He circles her aching clit barely touching her before easing his finger into her sopping cunt. Testing her before he slides a second digit inside of her. With teasing thrusts he opens her up, deeming her ready and sinking his fingers up to the knuckles. He groans as hard contractions ripple around his curled fingers. She would moan out loud from the pleasure induced by his exploring fingers if her mouth wasn’t busy with Francis.

 

He appreciates this. She wouldn’t have to but she’s willing to pleasure him.

His fingers are gently buried in Claire’s short silky hair, coaxing her to take him. His knees are touching Meechum’s burning thighs as Claire kneels over him. Her velvety hand is hot against his thighs, her rounded nails lightly pressing into his soft skin. He watches her work hypnotized as her tongue circles his sensitive tip, teasing him before gliding over his length, licking him in broad strokes.

His skin tastes like salt and the familiar musk on her lips.

Francis brushed her hair back from her gorgeous face as she opens her mouth wide, before sucking his pulsing length into her mouth. Her lips closing tight against his girth. Pleasure starts to coil inside of Francis. How hard it is for him to keep himself in control as his hips are fighting to buck under her sweet mouth. Claire smirks to Francis as she can feel the tremors passing through his legs. She slides her free hand away from his thigh to caresses his heavy balls, making him groan at the heavenly feeling.

 

He wants to close his eyes and fully drown in the blissful feeling of her hot mouth, but her freezing eyes have locked in his. And it’s the most erotic and intimate thing, just for him. The fire in their eyes flaming for each other. Her rose coloured lipstick has long ago been worn off by their kisses, leaving her bare lips against his skin. He can see the moisture gathering around the edges of her wide eyes, when his head bumps far in the back of her throat. Francis knows Meechum is doing excellent work on her cunt as her moans ripple around his member. The vibrations from her moans make him hiss with pleasure. Carefully, testing the waters, his hand in her blonde hair guides her to take him in deeper, until finally the tip of her nose touches his stomach. His whole length disappearing inside her throat.

 

‘’Oh Fuck.’’

It’s Edward who moans with Francis despite the limited view he has from behind Claire’s ass. He would kill to be in Frank’s place. When she starts moving her head, Frank finally closes his eyes with a groan. He can’t look her in the eyes while she’s doing this to him, if she doesn’t want him to come instantly straight down her throat.

He’s fighting hard against the animal instinct of sinking both of his hands deep into her hair and fucking her face. Even with his rising arousal his grip on her silky hair has remained fairly light, only guiding her and giving her time to breathe. After couple of strokes she finds her rhythm. His cock pistons in and out of her throat. The absolutely lewd sounds coming from the deepthroating make Edward’s hips twitch trying to find anything to touch his neglected member.

 

Claire releases Francis’ cock from her mouth with a pop to gasp for air. It almost feels like drowning, trying to gasp for air without avail. She lets the excess saliva and his precum that’s threatening to choke her, drip down her chin sloppily. Just to drive Edward’s crazy.

‘’Fuck’’ Edward whines desperately underneath them, stopping his fingers to buck his hips as her spit lands of his throbbing member. He presses his forehead in frustration against Claire’s thigh as his now wet cock bobs against his abs. His fingers are soaked from her, painting a glistening streak on her ass. If this doesn’t stop he might come without anyone touching him.

He has to clear his head and focus on his task, which is to make Claire orgasm to get away from this torture of having to listen to the pair and feel her slobber drip on his cock. His hands drift back to her sex, drawing circles on her pulsing clit while his fingers stretch her open. Edward puts his back into it as his fingers pick up the pace. He slips third finger inside her tight cunt, enjoying the view of her walls stretching to take his digits. Her slick walls suck his fingers in greedily, muscles trembling in pleasure as his fingers ram into her.

Claire licks on Frank’s salty crown panting hot breaths against his sensitive tip from Meechum’s fingers. She laps the smooth but veiny underside of Francis’ cock before taking him in deep.

 

The air is heavy with the smell of sex and the wet sounds of their bodies. Frank grunts thrusting against her throat. The vibration from her moans around him almost make him lose it. He can feel and see her getting closer and closer to the release. He can hear Meechum’s fingers banging against her wet cunt. He’s fast to pull all the way out of her throat as her unmeasured gasp of air almost makes her choke on his cock and the excess saliva. Her hands fall to the mattress from Francis thighs to find purchase, to brace herself when the strong waves of orgasm finally get to her. Her core trembles with the waves of pleasure slowly rising up and claiming her whole body. Leaving her skin flushed in red.

 

Edward moans appreciatively at her release, watching closely as her core tightens rhythmically against his still moving digits right before his nose. He wishes it was his member inside of her pulsing walls.

Moving away from her swollen clit to wrap her close to him, he keeps his free hand moving slow and deep inside her to prolong her release. Pleasure spikes inside of Claire as her hips keep chasing his long fingers as he fucks her until her orgasm fades to a prickling sensation in her feet. Claire’s head hangs between her arms as she’s trying to catch her breath from the intense release. The aftershocks from the orgasm still twitching through her. She’s only gotten more wet with the release as the traces of her orgasm drip down his hand. Edward would love nothing more than to sink his face in her, to taste her lovely pink core dripping with pleasure. But he hasn’t earned that right yet. He licks his fingers clean from her sweet juices instead.

 

Deciding Edward’s feast is over, she slowly gets her shaky legs under her. With a pop she stretches out her locked out hips before wincing in displeasure.

Francis hums pleased with her effort. He lifts her chin up to face him, as he wipes their mixed juices away from her face with a small towel, cleaning up the mess. He never lets go of her chin as he kisses her deep, tasting a hint of him in her mouth. Her lips are red from the friction and from her teeth as his thumb brushes gently against her.

Claire’s and Francis’ eyes focus on the poor Meechum, on the head of the bed devoid of any pleasure.

Meechum is always ready to serve and so willing to do anything that Claire can’t help but to torment him a little. There’s a secret sadist living inside of her and he’s desperate enough. It’s not the first time she’s done this little trick but not on him. Edwards cock is painfully hard against his stomach and already wet with her saliva and Francis’ pre-cum. Claire’s soft fingers keep dragging circles against his abdomen closing on his cock, making Edward tense up from the anticipation.

 

Claire’s smirk reveals that she is up to no good as she lubes up her hands. Her cool, slippery hands feel amazing against his tender pulsing length. Edward moans as her slim fingers glide up and down his cock soft as silk barely touching him. It drives him mad. He already has the worst case of blue balls coming.

Claire clears her throat to find her voice before commanding Edward huskily: ‘’Stay down.’’

Frank’s hand on his thigh strengthens the command and makes Edward release the breath he was holding. Trying his best to relax back against the bedding. His sensitive head is already leaking from her talented hands. He doesn’t know which one is the worst, her heavenly hands bringing him to completion or Frank’s knowing eyes burning holes through him, making him shiver under his intense gaze.

 

After teasing him Claire’s fingers pick up the pace driving him awfully close to the edge. Her hands twist, turn, drag, pull and jerk along his length. Her touches soft and teasing bringing him slowly closer to the edge.

‘’Ma’am I can’t hold myself any longer. Please can I come?’’

Claire has tightened her grip against Edward’s quivering cock. He gasps between the moans escaping his throat. His body is strung up like a bow. It’s a miracle he’s still touching the bedding with this body bending up to follow every move of her hands. Even with his pleas Claire doesn’t have any intention of stopping her quick fingers. She bites down a smile before shaking her head at Edward’s pathetic whines.

She sneaks a glimpse to Francis smirking knowingly at her. Edward’s hips rise and fall from the bed as he tries hard to hold himself off, and at the same time surrender to the temptation and fuck against her slippery hands. His body is no longer under his control. He would be willing to do anything to get the permission to come. With a swipe of her thumb against the sensitive underside of his crown he can feel himself coming. There’s no stopping it. In seconds Claire’s hand clamps down on his shaft, stopping his orgasm, as with his shout his seed flies over his trembling stomach and drips over her hands.

 

Frank shakes his head and tuts in disapproval as his fingers dig in his thigh.

‘’What did she say? You were not allowed to come.’’ Like scolding a child.

Frustration floods over Meechum as a desperate whine escapes his lips but it soon turns back into electrifying pleasure as his cock has remained rock hard despite him coming. Claire feels no mercy as she flicks his sensitive head with her finger as a punishment, leaving Edward to twitch and shiver in a mix of cruciating pain and pleasure running through his overworked body.

This must be hell.

 

‘’You’re not allowed to touch yourself, do you understand?’’ Claire commands in a cold high voice while she wipes her soiled hands on the towel.

It’s not like Edward even wants to touch his over sensitive cock that right now feels like burning. His brain over circuiting in the mixed signals his body is giving: pain and pleasure.

 

Edward twitches around the bedding and that’s a punishment itself, having to watch as her face twists up with pleasure. Her lips are red from all of their kisses. The Underwoods kiss passionately embracing each other. Frank’s hands are caressing the back of her neck, down her lithe back. He pushes Claire down on bed before Edward. She stretches her legs open to give him more room, inviting him in with her stretched out ankles. She’s the perfect sin. Francis’ shadow covers her before he skims his pulsing tip against the length of her wet slit, stopping on her thrumming clit. According to her pulsing cunt, she longs to get fucked. With a nudge he plunges inside of her wetness. His cock feels amazing inside of her. She pants with his thrusts locking her legs over his shoulders behind his back.

It’s intimate, face to face. Edward almost feels weird about watching the tangled pair. Like there aren’t anyone else in the room except them.

 

‘’You sure about this?’’

He whisper is low in her ear as his eyes lock in hers searching for the tiniest bit of hesitation from the deep blue. His hips rock against her in deep slow thrusts. His weight pressing her down against the bedding. Claire swallows before nodding to him forehead to forehead. He can feel her hot breath against his lips as he presses a kiss on the tip of her nose. God he loves this woman. It’s been couple of years since they’ve done this so she feels a bit nervous. She thought she wouldn’t be doing this anymore with anyone. But she wants to do this. She needs this private moment with Francis to collect herself. She certainly can’t show even the tiniest bit of hesitation to Edward.

 

Meechum is quietly watching the pair while his fingers are twitching against his still trembling tights. He’s had time to cool down from his high but his poor member is still begging for attention. Frank pulls out from Claire before helping her sit up from the plush mattress.

She is pure seduction as she crawls on all fours back to now practically shaking Meechum. His breathing stops in anticipation as she gets closer and takes Edwards face in her hands crushing her lips against his.

‘’May I?’’ Edward asks from her before he lifts his hands to caress her perfect sized breasts, stroking her pointed nipples. He crooks his neck to get closer to her body. With his hands he teases her sensitive breasts while sucking her other nipple into his mouth. Claire’s sex throbs as a reminder of her true quest as Edward’s tongue circles her sensitive nipple. She hums out loud while petting his head gently, urging him to continue nipping at her hard peaks with his teeth.

 

Edward lets go of her breast with a wet suck as Claire sinks slowly down on Meechum’s cock. She moans in appreciation as he’s longer than Francis, reaching deep inside of her. She’s so wet and ready from the anticipation and all the foreplay that she takes him in with ease. Meechum draws his hands over her ribs cupping her breasts back into his hands as she slides down and bottoms out on his manhood. She enjoys watching his eyes close and face twist in pleasure as she slowly starts to ride him. Her hips rocking up and down. He tries so hard to even out his breathing and stop from moaning with every rise and fall of her hips to his. Enjoying the view of Claire’s breast swaying with the motion.

 

It’s when Edward starts to eagerly fuck back against her, she feels Francis’ hand on her lower back guiding her to lay down on Meechum’s toned chest. Her legs are spread wide open by Edward’s knees so that Francis has the perfect view of where she and Edward are connected. Meechum stops his eager thrusts as he hasn’t gotten any cues from Frank to move.

So he waits under her like a good boy, focusing his attention back to her breasts instead of her pulsing cunt wrapped tightly around his cock.

 

‘’Spread her out for me.’’ Frank orders as he warms up the lube in his fingers. Meechum’s hands let go of her perfect breasts to squeeze Claire’s toned ass before he spreads her out for Frank.

She moans as her hips feebly try to find pleasure from Edward. Her hips stop their quest as Frank’s fingers ease into her tight pucker one by one. It’s something indescribable, everything feels so heightened. He’s fucked her ass many times before but it’s been a while since she’s had two lovers inside of her. Claire bites down on her lower lip to suppress the moans bubbling up from Edward’s and Frank’s combined ministrations. She leans her hips back against Frank’s fingers slowly sinking inside of her.

Pleasure lurches inside of him as he imagines how good it’ll feel when he gets to fuck her tight ass.

 

Meechum has never experienced anything similar to this. This night has been beyond his wildest dreams. He could explode right now as he can feel Frank’s fingers cleaving her ass through the thin barrier of Claire’s flesh separating them. Her mouth hangs open from the sensation, lost in the pleasure.

‘’Are you ready to fuck her with me? I’m warning you, she has to come before you do.’’ Presuming from the quiet gasps, moans and groans coming from the pair before him it was going to be a close call.

 

With a whip of her hair Claire raises herself up to her hands arching her back as she speaks: ‘’Give it to me. Just fuck me already.”

He can’t help but chuckle at her sultry words.

It’s mostly a show for Edward, but he’d lie if he were to deny that he doesn’t enjoy this. Her behaviour tonight has been just what he needs. Like he knows what she feels, what she needs. Meechum is struggling under the new challenge. What he needs is to fuck, hard. He would have never thought it was going to be like this. He’s squeezing the life out of Claire’s ass making sure to leave ugly purple bruise for each of his fingertips. Frank can see Meechum holding out for his life on Claire’s once pale ass, not sure if Edward can take it without coming too soon. It’s worth trying though.

They can punish his disobedience later.

 

Slowly he slips his fingers out of Claire’s now slickened ass and positions his throbbing head against her. With steady hands and a hard thrust his head squeezes inside of Claire’s tight hole making him close his eyes against the pleasure. The room closes on him.

He can hear Meechum’s curses as Edward pulls his hands away from her ass giving him more room. Claire’s high gasps of air echo in the bedroom as his hips finally meet her ass. It brings up some pleasant memories of the time he’s had her like this a long time ago. Everything else drowns behind the waves of pleasure rushing through the trio.

 

‘’Oh God.’’

She exhales quietly, shocked, while trying to suck in a deep breath and collect herself. Her body trembles between them while she’s trying her best to relax into them as much as possible, but with Francis’ thick member cleaving her arse as Meechum presses deep inside her cunt, it’s almost too much. She breathes through the slight burn of them stretching her out and the zaps of pleasure running up her spine. Her body confused from the rush of sensation. She tries to focus on Francis’ warm hands that stroke up and down her back, calmly waiting for her to stretch to accommodate them. Her holes desperately trying to take them in.

Meechum twitches in pleasure, buckling into her tight cunt making him thrust his cock even deeper into her walls. Earning a squeak from Claire as his hips snap against hers.

 

After Meechum has finally stilled under them, Frank slides his hands down to her hips to hold her steady as he slowly pulls out of her and thrusts back into her tight warmth. Calm, slow, and measured thrusts.

She bites down on her lower lip. Meechum can’t help but to babble nonsense underneath them as he feels Frank pulling all the way out of her. Her tight hole tries frantically to stop him from escaping its confines by gripping hard on his girth. Her rim stretches taut around his thick mushroom head as it forces her hole open for him and with a pop he’s out of her. Small mews escape her lips as his member leaves her walls empty.

‘’Your ass is sublime.’’

Her back shudders as he admires his handiwork, tracing his tip around the rim of her small gape his thick length has left behind. He plunges deep back into her hot walls with a moan.

 

‘’Do you remember what I said Meechum. I think you better get to work.’’

Frank taps his thigh with his ring casually to get him moving against her. His deep voice sounds steady despite the state of his arousal. Meechum’s eyes roll in his head as he slowly breathes out. He feels Frank’s rhythm through her skin and starts to tentatively thrust against Claire.

As the men find their rhythm, that’s when she knows she’s going to feel this in the following week.

 

It could be seconds or hours of pounding later. Their track of time lost as their bodies are all sweat slickened sliding against each other. The rock of her hips back and forth force their cocks all the way inside of her. The slight stretch of her inner muscles make her painfully aware of her convulsing muscles wrapped tight around them. With this angle her swollen clit grinds deliciously against Meechum’s pubic bone with Frank’s every thrust. Every jerk driving her close to the edge. Each thrust earning a new spasm from her. Meechum’s strong hands are roped around her thighs keeping her right there, unable to run away from them. Not that she would because Claire can’t even feel her toes at this point. Lost in the pleasure bubbling inside of her.

 

After Edward finally gets a grip of himself, they find a perfect rhythm where they fill her together.

She frantically pants with pleasure as her muscles tighten up against them. Her cunt practically pulsing on Edward. Claire tries to move her weight to her hands to stop the maddening pleasure but Edward’s hands are strong against her thighs. Pressing her down on his cock. Her toes bury in the bedding and her hands claw at Edward’s chest as the waves of orgasm climb over her.

‘’Don’t stop - - Don’t stop.’’ With their combined thrust she comes with a wail, her voice breaking through her pleas. Wetness dripping out of her core soaks Meechum’s already slick abdomen with her juices. He grits his teeth as he pounds her through the shakes of her orgasm. He can’t hold out any longer with her cunt clenching so tight on him. His only condition is now fulfilled and he lets his hips take the lead.

With a strong pump of his hips against hers, Edward comes deep inside of her still clenching cunt.

 

She’s dead. Legless. Out of this world.

She doesn’t remember when was the last time she came this hard. She’s rocked by Meechum’s deep breaths of air as he breathes in the afterglow. His cock is starting to slowly soften inside of her. She tries to focus on the rock of Meechum’s chest as Francis still pummels against her ass.

Fuck how can it feel so amazing. Ripples of thick pleasure course through her body running along her spine. His iron grip against her hips keeps her from sliding up and over Edward’s chest. Slamming into her with short fast jerks she arches her hips more towards him. His hand slides over her slick back and takes a rein from her hair, fisting it in his hand. Claire’s eyes roll back with her wanton gasps of air from the intense sensation of his pounding. The hard peaks of her breasts brush against Edward with his every thrust. The zaps of pleasure connecting straight to her clit. She can feel he’s about to come. Her own body climbing up for the next peak as her thighs start to tremble under her.

 

They both breath hard as Francis’ sharp thrusts become unmeasured. She feels like the third orgasm could surge through her body at any moment. His hips only selfishly search for the sweet release as he slams deep inside of her tight ass with a sharp cry. She’s utterly lost in the sensation when she feels the warmth of his seed coating her insides.

Somewhere through her haze Claire realizes Frank didn’t care to pull out before coming deep inside of her ass.

 

After he’s collected himself he very gingerly pulls out from the confines of her ass. Claire winces as his now soft member leaves her tender hole.

His command is addressed straight to Meechum: ‘’Clean her up with your mouth.’’

 

Oh fuck. If she could orgasm from his words only, she would.

 

Claire slides to her side like a ragdoll. Somehow finding the strength to roll on to her back even though every muscle in her body resists the movement. She still gapes from their rough fucking, her tired holes empty, clenching on air. The sight of her sprawled on the bed is so perverse, it makes Edward blush as if it wasn’t him fucking her couple minutes ago.

Her legs shake as Edward lifts them over his shoulders. His wide frame forcing her to open her legs, spreading her out for him. Edward angles himself making sure that Frank sees everything. She closes her eyes as she can feel their seed dripping out of her, covering her lips.

 

Her sex is all red and swollen from their hard coupling.

Edward takes it slow and starts with brief licks across her sex trying his best to avoid her still thrumming clit. His lips gently touching her abused cunt before diving in. He laps at her cunt, collecting their seed dripping from her holes. He loves the taste of them on her wet cunt, the scent of her on his face. Her legs close him off from the world around them.

Shivers course through her body as Meechum’s tongue pushes deeper, dipping into her sopping sex. Making sure to get all of their seed from her gaping holes. Her hips twitch underneath him, trying to escape his sharp tongue. It’s all too much. She could count her heartbeat from the tiny pulses as Meechum’s lips press a brief kiss on her pulsing clit. Her heels dig into Edward’s upper back as he sucks their combined seed and her wetness away from her skin, licking her clean. She thought he would be done but his lips find her thrumming clit. She quivers under his tongue as he finds the perfect soft rhythm, licking her to completion.

 

Francis traces her limp hand in a comforting manner, while he’s watching Meechum dive headfirst into her. Francis can hear him groan in appreciation as he feasts on her cunt. As Claire closes her eyes in pained pleasure, he’s more focused on her face. He can never get enough of her.

He watches carefully as the muscles on her abdomen shiver as she gets closer to another peak. The slight involuntary rock of her hips against Edward’s eager mouth.Her mews of pleasure are music to his ears. He could watch her for hours, her face twisted in pleasure as Meechum services her. They might save that for another weekend.

Claire’s lips fall opens as she comes with a small whimper. Her body too tired to the fight the gentle laps of Edward’s tongue after Francis brought her so close to the edge. 

He can see Edward pressing his head against the inside of her trembling thigh and pressing a tender kiss on her skin before slowly sitting up. His eyes gleaming with happiness, satisfaction and wonder. His chiseled jaw gleaming with wetness. With a twitch of his finger Frank motions Edward to him. He's proud of him.

Their lips brush together before Frank kisses him deeply. Tasting all of them combined on Edward’s lips.

Frank’s thumb caresses Edward’s cheek before encouraging: ‘’What a good boy.’’

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while procrastinating the wedding chapter from Babel. This will tie up to the story later, but as you can see there's no real plot to this. I hope you enjoyed reading Claire getting railed by the boys. 
> 
> All comments are appreciated. Thank you for reading.


End file.
